icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Creddie/@comment-3101374-20110810084921
I have three things to say in this comment (I never really ranted on CL4E's blog, so... yeah). Two are mini-rants (I'm not good at full rants XP), and the third is a wacked up theory. 1. The Creddie page/Creddiers losing hope We shouldn't be afraid to rant or comment on here, for cryin' out loud. We don't butt in on the Seddie page, and we respect that they will rant about things that may be anti-Creddie, and we just ignore that because it's the SEDDIE PAGE. Now I wonder, why isn't it the other way around? All you have to say is "I really don't like Seddie or the Seddie arc" and you will get at least 3 replies saying "That was offensive to Seddie shippers" or something like that. Why can't we have to right to be like the Seddie page, instead of making a seperate blog for Creddie rants (which ends up being taken over as well). Why are we afraid? It's giving us this "weak" stereotype... and it's not who we are. We are staying together (in our own virtual wiki world ) and staying by eachother's sides (again, in our own virtual wiki world ) through this Seddie arc, and WE NEED TO KEEP HOPE. I said it in another comment ages ago: Creddie was always about '''hope'. For years, Freddie hoped that Carly would love him back. If he never gave up hope, why should we?'' And I still believe in it. Even if Dan doesn't see it, we will always know that Creddie was truely meant to be... 2. Dan/The Seddie arc Uggh. Dan. I don't know where to start, with all this jerkish behaviour to the Creddiers... you'd think we're just little useless bugs that deserve to be squashed (bad metaphor, I know... I just thought of the first thing that came to me... XD)! But seriously, all this teasing, all these moments, all this false hope he gave us... and what did it turn out to be? A Seddie arc. Nope. Not Creddie. Seddie. I'm just upset, because Creddie had all this potential, all these adorable moments that could've lead to something really good, and Dan blew it. It started with iSaved Your Life. This isn't what we came to love about Creddie. The slow dance is what we love. The adorable glances and flirty conversations are what we love. Not the kissing. Not the "foreign bacon". Just not iSYL in general... Carly's also being OOC in the iLMM promo. FREDDIE'S HER EX BOYFRIEND FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD!! Souldn't she feel something? Instead of just "Aww... ahh... that's AWESOME that you like my ex-boyfriend! I'm totally cool with that!!" Uggh... 3. A wacked up theory :-P So, here's a wacky theory. Sam loves someone else. She was getting tired of everyone bugging her about "who she loves" so she decided to grab the closest person and kiss them and settle this. Freddie. I have more evidence for this "possible" (but crazy) theory :-P: * At the mental hospital, Sam seems very anxious about the fact that she "loves" Freddie. She was really timid when she said "I like you..." to Freddie.. Hmm.... XD *When iOMG came along, Sam seemed really nervous to admit who she likes. Yet, when Freddie comes along, she seems so confident and kisses him almost immediatly. She seems kinda shocked and nervous afterwards, seeming like she may have just done something she will regret... "admitting" she loves someone she doesn't perhaps? I know this is really unlikely, but any hope is good hope, right? *watches as everyone stares and someone gives me a number for a good psychologist :-P*